<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book of Guile by eloisestarryeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360430">Book of Guile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes'>eloisestarryeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SINoALICE OCs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SINoALICE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack<br/>guile<br/>/ɡīl/<br/>noun<br/>sly or cunning intelligence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SINoALICE OCs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a boy named Jack.<br/>
Who was not very good and not very bad.</p><p>Jack found himself in the Library one day.</p><p>He looked around in amazement.<br/>
So much knowledge.</p><p>But the puppets told him that he needs to revive his author.</p><p>“Why should I do that?”</p><p>He asked as he prodded them and pulled at their strings.</p><p>“Wha-?! Don’t you want something!?”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“I just don’t want to be bored.”</p><p>“Well he can make sure of that!”<br/>
“Yeah! But you’ll have to fight a whole lot of monsters!”</p><p>Jack stopped.<br/>
He began to smile.</p><p>“I get to fight more monsters?”</p><p>Nightmares began to approach him.<br/>
So many monsters.</p><p>Perhaps Jack should revive his author after all.<br/>
Then maybe his life can become even more exciting than before!</p><p>Jack was always clever.<br/>
He knew a lot of things for a poor farm boy.</p><p>He knew enough things that he got bored with his life.<br/>
And he hates boredom.<br/>
That’s why he went off and became his own man.</p><p>“Let’s see how I can trick these things…”</p><p>Grinning, he took his axe.</p><p>Jack was going to have some fun.<br/>
And he could use his guile,<br/>
like he always does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SURPRISE BITCH! I have ANOTHER Sinoalice OC! This one is going to be FUN.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack is so much fun to write tbh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack did a lot of things. He had a lot of names.</p><p>Jack, son of Mother Goose, who rescued a girl from bandits and found a goose that made him rich.</p><p>Jack Spriggins the Giant Killer, who climbed beanstalks, served nobles, found treasure, and traveled the lands slaying any giant who preyed upon humans.</p><p>Jack Frost, a herald of winter who nipped at people’s noses.</p><p>Stingy Jack, who loved to drink so much he made deals with the Devil until he could live forever.</p><p>Jack the Knave of Hearts, who stole sweets from the Queen.</p><p>Jack who broke his crown falling down a hill, not that it seemed to affect him that much.</p><p>Spring Heeled Jack, who leapt over candlesticks and buildings without a care in the world.</p><p>Jack Spratt, who could eat no fat.</p><p>Jack Horner, who ate messily and proclaimed he was such a good boy.</p><p>Even Jack the Blackbird, who flew away at his leisure.</p><p>Jack never stuck to one name for very long. It always got boring.<br/>
But no matter what name you called him by, you always knew it was him.</p><p>Why? Because he always did what he did best. He used his brain. He tricked. He outwitted.<br/>
He is the Jack of all trades.</p><p>Jack watched with glee as a Nightmare wandered right where he wanted it. He was having so much fun.<br/>
He sneaked up from behind the orc and sliced one of it’s arms off with his trusty axe. Then the other arm, and then the legs. Then finally, he sliced off the head. That was always his favorite part.</p><p>As he did so, Jack wondered what kind of adventures his author could have in store for him.</p><p>“Would you look at that! Clever boy!”<br/>
“Oh yes, what a clever boy you are, Jack!”<br/>
“With your author and your wits, you’re never gonna be bored again!”</p><p>Jack wiped the blood from his face.</p><p>“I’m never gonna be bored again!<br/>
I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crossover Story- Guile and Brutality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the boy continued to trick, sneak and kill his way through countless nightmares, he began to hear laughter.</p><p>Jack swiftly ducked and hid behind a pile of corpses, peeking at the source of the voice.<br/>
A little girl in a red hood who was smashing a Nightmare’s face in with reckless abandon.</p><p>The careless Brutality<br/>
and lack of careful Guile<br/>
disgusted Jack.</p><p>So simple. So ignorant. So stupid. </p><p>Jack decided to attack her, sneaking up behind her to take her head.<br/>
But she must have heard him coming, because she turned around and hit him.</p><p>Little Red Riding Hood smiled, overjoyed.</p><p>“Do you wanna play?”</p><p>Jack was distraught at first, but then he grew to smile as well. This ought to be interesting.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll play with you.”</p><p>--</p><p>This is so much fun! It’s so nice to have someone who will play with me!<br/>
Thanks a lot, mister!</p><p>--</p><p>No problem at all, little girl. I like playing games.</p><p>--</p><p>Ow! Hey! What was that for?</p><p>--</p><p>What? I thought you wanted to play. Don’t you like bruising and killing?</p><p>--</p><p>Yes I do! But.. I like it when I’m doing it!</p><p>--</p><p>You’re funny, Red. You want to hurt, but when the tables are turned and you get hurt, you start whining?<br/>
Why is that?</p><p>--</p><p>I don’t like what you’re saying, mister. Keep going, and I’ll cut you up!</p><p>--</p><p>So not only are you dumb, but to top it all off..<br/>
You’re a damn hypocrite!<br/>
Ha!</p><p>--</p><p>Red Riding Hood glared at the farmboy as he smugly ran his mouth off.</p><p>“I don’t like you.”</p><p>Jack smirked as more playmates came in the form of Nightmares while the girl got angrier.</p><p>“But that makes it more fun, wouldn’t you agree?<br/>
It’s so much more exciting.”</p><p>“Maybe I should rip out your tongue! That’ll shut you up!”</p><p>“Go ahead and try! I like a good challenge.”</p><p>And so, the straightforward simplicity of Brutality<br/>
And the scheming strategy of Guile</p><p>fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought and fought AND FOUGHT AND FOUGHT AND FOUGHT AND FOUGHT.</p><p>Not just against each other, but against any poor Nightmares that interrupted them.</p><p>“I hate you! I don’t wanna play with you anymore!”</p><p>“Then go ahead, hit me! Are you mad? You gonna cry? Then try and catch me, dumbass!”</p><p>“Wow, those two are really going at it, huh?”<br/>
“And they’re managing to fight the Nightmares too? Talk about scary..”<br/>
“Should we stop them?”<br/>
“Hey, can you two stop-"</p><p>“SHUT UP!”</p><p>Even after the Nightmares were long dead, the two continued to go at each other’s throats.</p><p>Jack laughed as he effortlessly dodged and cleverly countered Red Riding Hood’s furious and predictable attacks.</p><p>But eventually, Jack got bored.<br/>
He got tired of toying with Red. She always did the same things.<br/>
Not even the idea of killing her was fun anymore.</p><p>So he sneaked away and hid in a tree, where he knew Red wouldn’t bother to find him.</p><p>“HEY! WHERE’D YOU GO?!”</p><p>Jack sat there patiently, getting some last enjoyment out of her confused face and angry rampaging.</p><p>After a few minutes, Little Red Riding Hood stomped away, cursing the clever Jack and wishing him death.<br/>
Jack wished her the same.</p><p>But it was fun while it lasted, and he couldn’t wait to find more victims.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like hell I'm gonna leave the canon characters out of this, it's too juicy not to write! So have Jack being a schoolyard bully :D<br/>Also I'm not sure if this is canon or not, as I haven't fully finished Arc 2 yet, but I'm kind of intrigued by the idea of Red hypocritically not liking being hurt even though she loves hurting others. It's interesting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>